


For Once, I Am Glad That You Didn't Listen To Me:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Children, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e08 Hana Komo Pae (Rite of Passage), Epsode Related, Family, Friendship, General, Head Injury, High School, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Romance, School, School Dances, Slash, Team, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & the team comes to rescue Danny, Grace, & her classmates, along with her parents, What does he say to him?, Stay Tuned,  & Find out!* *Author's Note: This is base off the Big Man's post for 7x08, Please enjoy & love it!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve & the team comes to rescue Danny, Grace, & her classmates, along with her parents, What does he say to him?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!*

 

*Author's Note: This is base off the Big Man's post for 7x08, Please enjoy & love it!!!*

 

It was a horrible way to spend the evening, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was looking forward to an evening of dancing, & fun with his daughter, Grace Williams, at the annual **_Father/Daughter_** Dance, that her school, Sacred Hearts, always hosted. But, Their dream evening had turned to hell in a couple of minutes. Grace was trying to be brave, but she realized, that help was coming too late for them. Danny put a comforting arm around her,  & she felt a little bit better.

 

The Criminals, who busted in, wanted the money that the dance had brought in, plus of the parents had a lot of money, so he was being held hostage, including them. The Blond Detective was pissed, & knew that he had to do something, but he knew that he couldn't put anyone in danger. He was waiting, so he could make his move, & save the day. He also was hoping that his lover, & partner, Commander Steve McGarrett, & their ohana were on their way. He was happy Grace, & the group of kids, & adults were listening to him, & remaining calm, as this was going on.

 

One of the criminals, they hit the parents in the head, & shot one in the shoulder for trying to be a hero, & Danny was extremely pissed, that one of them were making rude comments about one of the girls, he just have to work on his timing, & he knew that once they were distracted. He & Five-O would have the upper hand, & everyone will survive this, & walk out without being hurt in the process. He is beginning to have faith that his ohana & team are coming for him, & the hostages. **"Just you wait, You Assholes, You ** _are_** messing with the wrong people"** , he thought to himself, as he warned them silently. He kept up his confidence, & Grace must have noticed, cause her body language had changed too.

 

The SWAT, who were under Captain Lou Grover's command, He addressed the newest commander, & said, "Sam, I appreciate this, I can't tell you how much", The SWAT Commander said with a nod, & a smile, "They are your ohana, Which makes them ohana to us, Lay on me, Brother", & The Newest Member of Five-O said, "Steve, SWAT is ready, Brother", Steve told them their plan, which satisfied everyone in the room, & Sam said, "It's time, Watch Five-O, They need our support, Let's roll", & they all went into their positions.

 

Meanwhile, Steve somehow signaled to Danny, that they are about to throw a flash bag out into the auditorium, The Blond nodded, & understood after watch his partner & learning his moves. "GUYS, DOWN !!!", The Loudmouth Detective shouted, Everyone got down, & before the criminals knew it, They were involved in a shootout with Hawaii's finest, & some were dead, & the ring leader asked, "Who the hell are you ?", Danny said in a sarcastically tone, "Oh, My Bad, Guys, The Idiots, Idiots, Meet your worst nightmare", The Ring Leader spat at him, & making remarks about Grace, & getting her later. Before Danny could get a word in, or punch him out, Lou grabbed the suspect, & banged his face in the wall, "Hey, That is a detective that you are talking to, & his daughter, is our niece, You just pissed off ohana," Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said with a menacing look, "We'll show you not to piss off ohana", Officer Kono Kalakaua said, "Move it, Assholes !", Inspector Abby Dunn said with anger, "If you think those zip cuffs are tight, We can make them a whole lot tighter" & they brought out & into police custody, while Steve searches for Grace & Danny.

 

Grace & her dad were just hugging for the millionth time, "GRACIE !!!", They heard their love one shout, & Steve grabbed his niece up in his arms, "Are you okay ?", she nodded, & he asked, "Are you sure ?", "Yeah, I am okay, Uncle Steve", she said, as she nodded again. They turned to Danny, & he asked, "What ?, Nothing, Nothing ?, No hug ?", Danny said, as he composed himself, "Hey, You, I am so glad to see you, I'll give you a hug, I'll give you a kiss, Pick your base", The Navy Seals said, "Give me a hug", & the two men quickly hugged, & the three of them made their way slowly out, as the rest of the HPD came in, so they can clean & clear the scene.

 

As they went outside, Danny kissed the side of his lover's head, & said in a low voice, "I promise I will give you your reward later, Steven", The Five-O Commander just groaned in response to that, & he said with a husky voice, "I am gonna hold you to that", & then the blond pulled his daughter along, & said, "I am so glad for fucking once, You didn't listen to me, Super Seal", Steve just laughed, & he leads them to his truck, & they all went back to his place to settle down, & rest, cause they have a day of fun planned, just the three of them, & they are looking forward to it.

 

The End.


End file.
